


Bed and Breakfast

by tokyofish



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Humor, Possibly Anime Canon, written before series end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou never knew it was possible to be traumatized by breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Fruits Basket is © Takaya Natsuki, Hakusensha, Tokyopop, etc. This is a nonprofit fanwork.
> 
> Written while the series was still running so forgive canon discrepancies?

It was just happenstance that Kyou dropped by Kazuma's house that morning and while stepping in the door saw Hanajima walk into the kitchen wearing nothing but a flimsy black negligee.

"Ah, Kyou," she said, looking at him from unblinking black eyes, "how pleasant to see you here."

Kyou was at that very moment red-faced and stuttering and might have said something if not for the fact that his brain was midway through a complete meltdown and he felt the genuine and immediate need to lie down lest he drop down dead from the shock of it all.

Kazuma walked into the kitchen while Kyou was slumped on the floor hyperventilating and proceeded to kiss Hanajima on the cheek with a "Good morning, Saki-chan," before he noticed his foster son bashing his head into the floor tiles.

"That's not good."

 

Tohru arrived fifteen minutes later in a panicked flurry after a quick phone call and was offered waffles and eggs by a rather apologetic Sohma Kazuma. She took a moment to process the fact that he even OWNED a waffle-maker since the last time she'd been in his kitchen it had been very traditionally Japanese indeed, but then her eyes turned to the scene in front of her. Hana-chan was leaning down and speaking to a shell-shocked Kyou. She was still wearing the black negligee, but was wearing a black shawl around her shoulders. As Tohru walked closer she heard something which possibly might have sounded like, ". . . and since I'm almost like your mother figure now I think it's all right to let your relationship with Tohru continue. I'll be able to keep an eye on you, you see?"

Tohru hurried a little faster, Kazuma right by her side. "Kyou-kun!"

"Tohru-kun! Kazu-kun!" Hanajima said, looking up. Kyou twitched some more.

"Kyou-kun," Tohru said, looking at his vacant expression in concern. "Hana-chan, it seems like your relationship with Kazuma-san came as quite a surprise. I admit I'm surprised as well."

"I'm sorry, Tohru-kun. I meant to tell you earlier but things just happened so quickly. I guess our waves were just compatible. However, I would like to tell you the newest development." She took Kazuma's hand in her own and looked at him. "We're getting married."

Kyou made a sound like a cat choking on a hairball and then dying and Tohru was torn between the impulse to clap and make sincere wishes for her best friend's future happiness and to drag Kyou as far away as possible to keep him from expiring from the horror of it all.

She settled for saying, "Oh, Hana-chan! How wonderful!" and pulling Kyou towards the door.

"My, Tohru-kun, are you leaving already?"

"Well, I just thought I should share the happy news with Uo-chan! If you don't mind?"

"Oh no. I think it will sound much better coming from _you_, Tohru-kun."

Hanajima walked forward and pushed Tohru and Kyou together saying, "And you two should get along well as my best friend and my future son!"

There was a puff of smoke but Hanajima was distracted by Kazuma kissing her and gesturing urgently at the door. Tohru made a run for it, arms full of clothes and limp cat.

When Hanajima opened her eyes she said, "Why, wherever did Tohru-kun go?"

"I think they wanted to let us be alone," Kazuma said quickly.

"Oh, those crazy kids," Hanajima deadpanned, looking at the wide open door. "Kazu-kun," she said, shedding the shawl, "shall we continue where we left off?"

"I'll get the syrup," he said, flushing.

Hanajima smiled.

 

Outside, Tohru wondered what to do as the orange lump of fur curled into a ball and shook.


End file.
